My BBBFF
by DatNatsu100
Summary: When Levy's parents adopt Gajeel Redfox what's a girl to do! He is sloppy, loud, and incredibly handsome. Wait what! What are Levy's true feelings! UGHH! ( AT-Another timeline)
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="bcf625982e9a11c6170c768359fc849d"br /"Levy!" Liliana, Levy's mother, called from the kitchen. "Coming mother!" Levy yelled back, placing a bookmark on the page she was on. Levy put her slippers on and made her way down the stairs. "Sorry I was in th-" Levy looked up to see a tall man. Levy put her hand up to her mouth and pointed towards the man and whispered, "Who's that?" Liliana laughed at her silly daughter. "This is Gajeel Redfox. He will be your new step brother!" Her mother shone her normal beam. Gajeel looked down at the girl as she blushed. She was in her Jammies for petes sake! "Te. What a shrimp." He crossed his stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks out. " Well you I am Levy. And you sir have to sleep on the couch." Levy shot back trying to 'itimadate' him. "Um no he's not actually. As we speak your father is putting a bunk bed in your room." Liliana stated. Levy's eyes widened as she ran up the stairs. Her dad was really emclumsy/em. If he messed up any of her books she doesn't know what she do. She slammed the door opened and sighed of relief. "Oh why hello darling! Have you met Gajeel? Seems a little dark to me." Her dad chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks for not messing my books up this time!" She teased. Her dad chucked again. Wow, was that Gajeel?! Can't he walk up stairs like a normal person?! " What a big room for someone as small as you." Gajeel stuck his head in looking side to side. Levy's dad walked out and yelled "Get to know each other!" Levy pulled Gajeel in and put her hands on her hips. "Ok. First off DON'T TOUCH MY BOOKS! HEY!" Levy snatched a book he was holding oh so wrongly! "Is that all?" He asked. Levy nodded and pulled out a picture album. She walked over to Gajeel. "Ok. Let's be friends ok? I won't mess with your stuff." Levy opened the album and smiled. "These are some of my family's favorite memorys." Levy gave him the book. He opened up to a page of Levy in a bridesmaid outfit. "Who's wedding were you at?" He pointed at the picture. Levy's eyes widen and hung her head. "My si-sisters." She began to tear up. Gajeel picked up her chin and looked in her teary eyes. He had this look that justr sayed, tell me everything. Levy threw herself at him and sobbed in his jacket. Gajeel didn't really know what to do so he just patted her back. She pulled back wiping her tears. "She died last year." She looked at Gajeel like she could trust him. Why did she throw herself at him? He didn't seem disgusted. He just tried to comfort her. Maybe she could trust this Gajeel./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="e53865a70b14652dffd3b6d2a7412504"br /"You had a sister?" Gaeel asked. Levy nodded as she closed the book. "So a week after her honeymoon she comited sucide. Her note said she married the wrong man and can't wait a year. She said he beat her and made her work for him. And I-I" Levy's tears started to roll down her cheek faster. Gajeel put his hand on her mouth and put a index finger to his mouth. "That's all I need to know." He said with a stern voice. Levy wiped her tears away and smiled. "Thank you Gajeel. I think we are off to a good start!" she chuckled. Gajeel stood up as he spotted something by the T.V. "Is that a PS4?" Gajeel excitedly asked. Levy walked over and plugged it in. She wiped the dust off and gave Gajeel a controller. "Wanna play mod racers?" Levy asked. Gajeel sat down and nodded. *Time skip 30 minutes later* "I lost 23 times..."Levy hung her head down in patted her head and laughed. Liliana walked in with a plate of cookies. "Hello kids. Wow Levy! You turned that old thing on." Liliana said surprised. She sat down the cookes on the table between the TV and the two. "Thanks Miss." Gajeel grabbed a cookie and continued to race. " Your welcome Gajeel. Play nice you two!" Liliana walked out giggling to herself. "Wanna watch a movie? You know something I can't lost at..." Levy looked at Gajeel. "Sure. Have you seen the lego movie?" Gajeel asked putting his feet on the table and his hand behind his back." Isn't that a kids movie?" Levy asked. Gajeel laughed. "Yeah it is. But its funny." *1 hour and 41 minutes later.* "Everything is awesome!~" The two sang in tune. They both looked at each other and laughed. "Levy sweetie Lucy-san is here!" Liliana yelled as Lucy made her way up. " Hey Le-" Lucy froze as she opened the door. "Gajeel." Lucy growled. "You know him!? Cool!" Levy clapped her hands together. "Oh yeah we sure know each other." Gajeel growled back. "Levy! Why is he here?!" Levy rose her voice. Before Levy could speak Gajeel stood back standing in front of them. "I'm her new stepbrother bunny girl." Gajeel smirked. Lucy huffed. "Let's watch a movie guys!" Levy awkwardly laughed sitting them on the couch sitting in between. Gajeel put an arm around Levy and growled. Lucy huffed and stared at the tv. How about we watch cloudy with a chance of meatballs 2." Levy asked. after a minute of waiting Gajeel spoke up. "Since I'm not Levy what a great idea." He looked at Lucy from the corner of his eye.*1 hour 35 mins later* Lucy got up without saying anything and left."I'm hitting the sack. I got bottem bunk." Gajeel walked over to his bed. Levy went to change in the bathroom and climbed up the ladder. She snuggled in her blankets and closed her eyes. But, ,she couldn't sleep? She kept thinking of Gajeel. Why? UGHH. Feelings are over ratted anyways. Can she just go to sleep?/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="01972f24667d80159c318c413f1b1c36""Shrimp. Shrimp. Shrimp." Gajeel repeated over and over until she sneezed in his face. emJesus. /emhe thought as he wiped his face. " Good morning Gajeel." Levy pushed herself up and sniffed in. " Owwww." Levy complained as she held her stomach. Gajeel looked at her forehead and put his hand to it. " You have a fever hot head." He went down stairs since Liliana called and got her a breakfast. " Oh my yes. She gets sick often. Be careful on the stairs sweetie." Liliana glanced at him walk up the stairs and smiled. He kicked the door open startling Levy as he sat the tray on the table. "Come down here so I don't break the bed trying to help ya." Gajeel climbed the ladder and grabbed Levy. She coughed in his arm by accident and apologized. Gajeel sat her on the bed propping her up so she sat up. " Here's you breakfast. I'll check on ya later." Gajeel said as he made his way towards the door. "Wait!" Levy stuttered. Gajeel turned around, "What?" Levy hung her head hiding her blush. "Can you eat with me? I'm usually lonely when I'm sick so..." her blush darkened. Gajeel nodded and headed down stairs to get his breakfast. Levy's phone rang from the table so she reached out for it and looked to see who was was Lucy, who normally only texts. "Hello?" "Levy!You can't trust Gajeel!" "He hasn't given me any reason not to!" Gajeel listened through the door and smirked when Levy defended him. "You have no idea what he does to girls like you!" "All he has done to me is take care of me!" "Don't come crying to me if he back stabs you!" "Just shut up Lucy!" Levy hung up with anger swirling her head. She never called Lucy Lucy, only Lu-chan. Gajeel walked in with a smile on his face. "What's wrong shrimp?" He asked proudly. "Lucy and me got in a argument that's all." Levy calmed down. "So what do you do in your free time?" Levy asked cutting her pancake in bite sized pieces. " Just play video games. And beat shrimps at it." He teased. "Well if you haven't noticed yet, I like to read." Levy ignored his tease and ate some of her pancake. " Sometimes I like to go out by myself. I don't have alot of friends." Levy said as she drank some of her milk. Gajeel took a note of that in his head. "Wanna go out for some ice cream later?" Gajeel asked. "Sure!" Levy smiled. *Time skip 12:43* "Are ya ready shrimp?"Gajeel asked. Levy ran down the stairs with a black and white stripped headband,grey skirt, a white buttun shirt with a blue scrafand black ankle boots and a orange handbag. " Yeah. I'm ready." She said as they walked out. When they were walking down the side walk Gajeel heard a bystander say something unforgettable. "Look at that cute couple Steve!" Levy didn't notce and kept walking. Gajeel put a arm around Levy and smirked. Once they were close to the stand a man wolf whistled Levy. So Gajeel flipped him off, simple. "Which flavor would you two like?" The lady at the counter asked. "ButterNut please!" Levy asked. "Choclate I guess." Gajeel stared at the menu. " 17 jewel please." Gajeel handed her the money as she shuffled to the back to get the icecream. "Thanks Gajeel." Levy looked up at his crimson eyes. "No prob, emshrimp/em." he said shrimp a little more deeper then usal. But that didn't mean anything. Right?/p  
p data-p-id="01972f24667d80159c318c413f1b1c36" /p  
p data-p-id="01972f24667d80159c318c413f1b1c36"strongA/N Hewwo! This Datnatsu here! So I'm new to this site but I'm experienced writing fanfictions (I think!) I would greatly appreciate what you guys think of my story! So please review my chapters please!/strong/p 


End file.
